


Cigarette Smoke and Cheap Cologne

by SeraphinaGreene



Series: Behind the Mask [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sex Club, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaGreene/pseuds/SeraphinaGreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. First in Behind the Mask 'Verse. Sex Club. Bujeet Smut Ahoy! "The air in the club’s back alley was acrid, thick with cigarette smoke and cheap cologne. ... Sounds echo in that place, when all you expect is silence. Flint against steel, a flair of light, the fizzle of fire as it catches on the end of a cigarette." When Baljeet goes out to grab a smoke, he's caught off-guard by a man who doesn't even know his name. The man gives him a choice. He can either give in and enjoy it, or have it be taken from him forcefully. He wasn't expecting his first time to be in an alley, but in the end, it makes sense, for his line of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette Smoke and Cheap Cologne

Cigarette Smoke and Cheap Cologne

The air in the club’s back alley was acrid, thick with cigarette smoke and cheap cologne. The sparse spread of street lamps left the alley poorly and dimly lit, filled with pockets of light and mutely illuminated shadows in the black, black night.

Warmth hung around him, a thick wool sweater, and the club’s heavy music reverberated through the walls to his body, seemingly hollow and far away as his mind was elsewhere.

Sounds echo in that place, when all you expect is silence. Flint against steel, a flair of light, the fizzle of fire as it catches on the end of a cigarette.

He lifted it to his lips as it hung limply between his fore and middle fingers, small, toned muscles flexing smoothly and he coughed and sputtered as he took a drag.

Footsteps, slow and determined, traveled to his ears, but he didn’t turn, only listened as they fell into place.

There was the rustle of many feathered wings as a flock of birds, pigeons, perhaps, were disturbed rather hastily from whatever meal they had scavenged.

His heart beat rapidly in his chest, undoubtedly somewhat hushed by the small black tee he wore. A minute expanse of skin on his coffee-toned belly was exposed; a small silver bar ran through his navel, glinting in the soft light, beckoning anyone who saw to draw near, men and women alike.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he shifted in place; his faded, form-fitting light-blue skinny jeans left no room for the imagination.

“Well, well, well. If it ain’t my lucky day.” He flinched at the sound of the other’s rough, low voice, shocked at how close the man had come. “I was told ya come out for smoke breaks, but I never figured it would be you out here.” The man drawled; the smirk in his voice evident.

His face tightened, but he didn’t dare move, and he said through gritted teeth, “Get out of here. I prefer not to start having a police escort on my smoke breaks.”

“Oh, I ain’t gonna be any trouble. Just think of it as,” The lighter skinned man whispered, still smirking wildly, “having a little one-on-one time with a client.”

“There is a strict policy against private consultations with clients for a reason.” He replied coldly, and started to lift the cigarette to his lips again, when the larger man knocked it out from in between his fingers. Sniffing huffily, the darker skinned man said, struggling to keep his voice from wavering, “I have another ten minutes to my break, sir.” He pulled another cigarette out of his pocket, lit it, and let it hang between his fingers again. “I would appreciate it if I could spend it alone.”

“Ten minutes, huh? That should be enough time.” Before he could even attempt to take a drag of his newly-lit cigarette, the man knocked it out of his grasp, stomping it out with the heel of the sneakers he wore a mere second after it hit the ground. Spinning him around to face the man directly, he was pinned to the wall. “So, you gonna do this willingly, or am I gonna have to rough ya up a bit first?” He couldn’t help but squirm and blush at that. “Surely this ain’t your first time,” The man ground himself against him, “it’s not as if you’re new to your line of work.”

He couldn’t deny that. He’d been working at the club for over three years now, but he’d followed the policy handed to the customers to a t. Despite the policy against having personal consultations with clients, it was considered alright if it was kept rather ‘hush-hush’ around the staff. In fact, many of them actually encouraged it.

“P-please…j-just let me go…” He squirmed again, becoming both unintentionally and unhelpfully aroused.

“Hell no.” The man replied, the sound of licking of lips quite audible in the silence, “I ain’t gonna wait any longer. I’ll make ya a deal.” The man told him quietly, “Ya give me what I want,” Their lips brushed together now, “an’ I promise tah take care of ya.”

He stuttered now, confused. “Wh-why would you d-do that?”

The man’s hands found his hips, squeezing harshly. “I happen tah like virgins.” The man shrugged. “Sides,” The man added, tugging on his belt loops to bring him closer, “I’ve grown a little fond a yah, actin’ all collected on the job.”

He realized then that the man was a frequenter of the club, a regular, who always seemed to be there without requesting that he attend him, but he was always there, close by. In those seconds, he realized how much he wanted this. Sure, maybe not this man, not this place, but he needed a first time, and it wasn’t as if he had much choice in the matter.

So gulping rather loudly in the silence, the darker-skinned man nodded slightly and silently, and the larger man’s lips descended on his.

Closing his eyes, he allowed his other senses to take over. It was easy for him now to feel the lighter-skinned man’s body against his own, smell the larger man’s scent as it mingled with his. “Buford,” the man said quietly, huskily, his voice full of lust. He looked confused, but didn’t say anything as the man continued. “My name. It’s Buford.” After which, the darker-skinned man then proceeded to raise his arms around Buford’s neck, pulling the larger man closer to his body.

“M-my name i-is Baljeet.” He hissed out even as he stuttered, as he leaned against the cool brick wall, a nondescript tan color. “I-I really didn’t expect my f-first time to be in an alley.”

One of Buford’s hands traced the silver bar in Baljeet’s navel as he spoke. “Better than inside, eh? Don’t want ya losin’ your job ‘cause a’ me.”

Baljeet gave him a rather wry smile at that. “How considerate of you.”

“I’m just getting started.” Buford replied with an easy smile, and smoothly unbuttoned Baljeet’s pants. Sliding them down his frame so they rested at his ankles, and he palmed the already-leaking member saying, “Never expected you tah be the type tah go commando.”

“What else could I possibly wear underneath these?” Baljeet hissed out, and Buford only smiled as he started to work him gently.

Baljeet’s head fell back against the bricks behind him, his eyes fluttered closed, and his mouth opened slightly, biting back a moan as the sensations flowed over him in waves. “Good, eh?” Buford teased, and deftly used his other hand to slip his own pants down, freeing himself as well.

When Buford brought their bodies together for a searing kiss, Baljeet couldn’t help but let out a gasping moan, feeling their members touch, pale against dark.

“P-please…” Baljeet murmured almost involuntarily, “M-more…”

Smirking, Buford acquiesced, falling to his knees and taking him into his mouth. Baljeet couldn’t hold back another moan, and Buford couldn’t help but chuckle around him, heightening the pleasure for the both of them.

“Yes…” Baljeet continued, having never felt something, anything like this before. “Yes…” Baljeet’s muscles tensed, his body quaking long before Buford expected him to. The young man had no control yet, he hadn’t learned how to prolong his release, and the darker-skinned man clung tightly, almost painfully to the thick locks of Buford’s hair as he came violently into the larger man’s throat.

When he pulled back, the lighter skinned man wet three fingers with both cum and saliva and swirled them around Baljeet’s sensitive sac, then drew them down to the tight, puckered hole, twitching and quivering in anticipation.

“B-buford…” Baljeet whispered apprehensively, but Buford shushed him.

“Shhh…” Buford touched his fingers to the smaller man’s lips, “I promised to tah take care a’ ya, didn’ I?” He whispered as he slipped one of his fingers inside.

Baljeet squirmed at that, finding the intrusion both mildly unnerving and uncomfortable, his muscles tightening as his body tried to reject it.

Eventually, though, Baljeet grew accustomed to the invasion, and kissing him softly, Buford added a second digit.

“I-I” Baljeet stuttered, unsure of himself, unsure of even what he wanted to say as the mixture of pain and pleasure enveloped him.

“Hmmm?” The larger man asked softly as he nuzzled the re-awakened skin, which had been alerted by the ministrations the lighter-skinned man was applying.

Baljeet only moaned, and Buford grinned wickedly, sliding a third finger inside of him now, stretching him even wider as he prepped him.

The darker skinned man arched his back again, his own sound cut off in his throat, the silence a pleasure to Buford in itself.

The larger man had found the tight, intense, and sensitive ball of nerves deep within him, causing him to convulse in a manner of pure bliss, and, kissing him soundly, Buford hiked Baljeet up so that his legs wrapped around the larger man’s waist once the smaller man’s light blue skinny jeans had slipped off his legs completely.

Removing his fingers from inside of the darker-skinned man, Buford slid inside of him, who let out a gasp as he was filled completely. Full, so shockingly full, he felt as if his body would split in half. His lips met with Buford’s, the scream swallowed and muffled as tongues battled wildly and lips fused in a furious passion well known to the world, waiting for the pain to lessen.

Buford could feel Baljeet’s muscles relax around him, could feel his breathing start to ease into a more steady pattern, and Baljeet, once his muscles relaxed, wasn’t even aware of his movements as his body moved on its own, arching and thrusting onto the larger man inside of him, moaning out expectantly, pleadingly.

The lighter-skinned man took advantage of this, escalating the pace the smaller man had already begun, kissing him deeply as he re-angled himself inside, brushing against Baljeet’s prostate, which caused the darker-skinned man to cry out with every thrust, the sounds they made muffled by their mouths seared together in a writhing kiss.

Neither could completely comprehend what was going on. Baljeet was overwhelmed by all the sensations bombarding him, and he reveled in it. Filled to the brim, he felt not used, but awakened. The head of his member rubbing against the flat, toned chest of the larger man as he thrust inside of him, dark against light, and Buford’s member brushed against the sensitive nerves inside of him with ever stroke awakening his desire for more as he compressed and then relaxed his muscles.

Startled by his boldness, Buford couldn’t hold back an intense moan, the tight walls scrunching tighter, intensifying his feeling of glorified pleasure—exactly what he’d intended from the start.

Feeling how the smaller man’s muscles clenched tighter and tighter at different untimed intervals, Buford knew how close he was, could sense that any little thing more would send him over the edge.

One of Buford’s hands slipped from the slimmer man’s hips to his navel, where he tugged on the intimidatingly sexy silver bar.

It was then that Baljeet came, hard and fast and long. Arching his back, his lips slipped from the larger man’s and he cried out as he clamped himself around Buford, his body overcome with pure ecstasy.

Feeling the darker-skinned man tighten around him to his full extent caused Buford to come fiercely inside of the smaller man, his own cry muffled as he bit into the side of Baljeet’s neck causing the smaller man to cry out once more.

Panting heavily, they came down from their high, and Buford courteously slipped out from inside him before he let Baljeet collapse on the ground against the cool slate and tan brick.

Baljeet had fallen limply, so spent he couldn’t even sit up on his own, much less put his pants back on again, so sighing, Buford tugged them back on and buttoned them for him.

When he turned to leave the smaller man behind, Buford looked back at the darker-skinned man, and trying to keep his voice from softening, he grunted out a sort of goodbye. “Expect tah see me next time I stop in, Baljeet. ‘Cause I plan on comin’ around again soon.”

Then he was gone, as quick as he’d appeared, and all was as quiet as it had been.

The air in the back alley was acrid, thick with cigarette smoke and cheap cologne, sweat and ejaculate lingering teasingly there as the gasping man could do nothing more than lie against the brick wall, trying to breathe again.


End file.
